German Published Patent Application No. 10 2005 020 380 describes a fuel injection device which is characterized by a noise-decoupling design. The known fuel injection device includes at least one fuel injector, a holder for the fuel injector in a cylinder head, and a fuel distributor line provided with a pipe connection, into which the fuel injector is inserted in a partially overlapping manner. A holding-down clamp is provided between the fuel injector and pipe connection in order to set the fuel injector and fuel distributor line apart from each other, free of radial forces, and in order to hold down the fuel injector in the receiving bore of the cylinder head in a secure manner. The holding-down clamp is developed as a bracket-shaped component. When installed, the holding-down clamp rests against a downstream end face of the pipe connection on the fuel distributor line via a holding-down bracket. The fuel injector is suspended inside a connection element that has a tubular design. A holding collar of the connection element grips the fuel injector from below at a housing shoulder, so that the fuel injector, set apart from a radially extending shoulder of the receiving bore, hangs freely.
The fuel injection device known from German Published Patent Application No. 10 2005 020 380 has the disadvantage that the number and complexity of the mounting elements is high, which means that the work involved in the initial assembly during the manufacture and also in a deinstallation and reinstallation in a service situation is considerable as well.